Summertime Sweetheart (Gamzee Reader)
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: You get a little too over heated at a bonfire with your matesprit gamzee. he takes you for a walk in the woods to cool your head, but suddenly, gamzee isn't there. Wehere'd he go?


Fire crackled in the makeshift hearth in front of you, orange and yellow flames dancing amongst each other, sending smoldering ashes into the ebony sky above. The air was warm on this summer night, even without the bonfire in front of you. Still, that didn't keep you from cuddling close to your matesprit who held you with one arm, a bottle of Faygo in the other, and stared deeply into the fire as if it held all the answers to the mysteries of the universe. Across from the fire sat Dave, Karkat, and John. Why were you always the only girl at these things? Karkat was currently rambling about some sort of story or another. You weren't really paying attention to his ramblings; your focus was pulled more towards the way Gamzee's thumb brushed over your shoulder in gentle strokes.

"Isn't that right Gamzee?" Karkat finished, waiting for confirmation from the spaced out troll. "Hey fuckass, are you even paying attention?"

When Gamzee didn't respond, and Karkat growled in annoyance, you nudged your matesprit in the side with your elbow. That seemed to draw him out of the recesses of his mind and he lazily turned to look at you. He was incredibly handsome with that messy mop of black hair and the way the light danced across his white face paint and glinted in his eyes, brightening the purple orbs. He tightened his grip around your shoulder, forcing you to rest your head against his shoulder. You nuzzled at the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of Faygo and face paint. He took a long swig from the bottle of Faygo before answering.

"Sorry Karbro, I was all up in my mind getting' my think on," he smiled, resting his chin against the top of your head. You blushed, hoping the shadowed glow hid it from your friends. Sometimes it embarrassed you when he acted so openly affectionate with you in front of the others. But you didn't really mind that he liked showing his love for you.

"What on this earth could you possibly be thinking of that could be more important than the words coming from my mouth?" Karkat snapped. Dave leaned back, firelight reflecting on his sunglasses.

"Oh, I don't motherfuckin' know. I all up and forgot," Gamzee smiled, burying his face in your hair. The heat of the fire was making your head fuzzy, which was a little too uncomfortable. It didn't help that Gamzee's body was not only giving off more heat, but reflecting your own as well. The space suddenly became too tight to breathe in and the fire faded in and out of focus. Apparently you interrupted Karkat when you spoke up.

"Hey, um, it's getting a little too hot. I need some fresh air," you mumbled, the fuzzy flames dancing in your vision as you struggled to breathe. You stood, sliding from Gamzee's grasp, and teetered a bit, taking a step to steady yourself. Gamzee watched your movements with concerned eyes, something didn't seem right with you. You were all up and acting motherfuckin' weird.

You stumbled away from the bonfire, all eyes on you. The further you were away from the fire the better you felt. Even though the night was warm it felt cool against your heat flushed skin and the world began to come into focus. Within seconds the crunch of feet could be heard behind you. You decided to stop, resting your hands on your knees as you gulped in the cool night air.

"Yo, _, are you okay?" your matesprit asked, kneeling down in front of you and brushing hair out of your face. You locked eyes with him, those yellow and purple pools were the only stability to your world right now. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched you struggle to breath, feeling helpless which scared him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling overheated," you panted when you'd finally caught your breath.

"Let's all up and go for a walk then," he lazily smiled, a hazy look returning to his eyes. Before straightening he nipped the tip of your nose. "Honk!"

You took his hand in yours as he lazily began to swing your arms back and forth, making your way to the surrounding woods. Gamzee was at least a full foot taller than you, his horns adding another foot. More than once he'd make you stretch on the tips of your toes before leaning down to meet your lips. You pulled Gamzee to a stop at the edge of the woods, looking back at the bonfire. The warm orange glow bled into the blackness of the night and shadowed your friends.

"What's up _," Gamzee asked at your sudden halting, still holding tightly to your hand.

"You're leading us into the woods," you stated as if it were obvious that venturing into such an ominous place wouldn't be practical this time of night. You matesprit begged to differ.

"Aw, are you scared _? I won't let no motherfucker hurt you," he laughed, pulling you close against him, his tight hug accompanied by a drawn out honk. You did feel really safe with Gamzee, safer than you felt with anyone else. He tugged your hand again, and though this was against your better judgment, you let him pull you into the knee high undergrowth and shifting shadows that were the woods.

The two of you made your way through knee high weeds and fallen branches. You were so focused on not tripping over any unseen objects that you didn't notice when Gamzee let go of your hand. Then again, you didn't notice him disappearing either. You also weren't sure how far you'd traveled.

A chill ran up your spine as you stopped, spinning around in every direction until you weren't even sure which way the bonfire was. Gamzee was nowhere to be found. Everything was eerily quietly. A branch snapped to your left and you spun in its direction. There was nothing there, not like you would've seen anything if it was, that's how dark it was. Did something brush your shoulder? You turned again to find nothing. Where did Gamzee go? Why'd he leave you alone? But the worst part was, a thought so chilling it ran icy claws down your back, you didn't feel alone. Not only that, but your eyes were beginning to play tricks on you. Did that shadow just move? Wait, was that shadow ever there? Your heart was racing harder than it ever has, it was drumming loudly in your ears, confusing you more. Tears of fright gathered in your eyes, blurring what vision you had left and you began to hyperventilate.

"Honk," something whispered into your ear, the same something grabbing you around the waist. You screamed, clamping your hands over your ears as if that would somehow help and doubled over, warm tears streaming down your face. Whoever was grabbing you pressed closer to you, laughing and nuzzling your neck. It took a few moments before the choking sobs quieted into hiccups and you could think clearly. It was Gamzee. Anger replaced fear as you shoved his hands away, storming off in a random direction. He ran to catch up, gently grabbing your wrists and pinning you to a nearby tree. He thought you'd laugh it off, but instead you tried to shove him away again, this time he didn't let you so you glared at him through angry tears, furious at him for scaring you and furious with yourself for crying. Gamzee continued to laugh until he noticed the tears streaming down your face.

"Let me go," you choked out, your voice wavering. His smile faded.

"Hey _, I was only joking around. It was all for a little motherfuckin' fun," he reassured you, moving closer to kiss you. You turned your head away.

"Yeah, well it wasn't fucking funny," you retorted, staring into the darkness to avoid looking at him. His heart sank. This isn't what he meant to happen.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. You still refused to look or even speak to him. He took your chin in his hand, forcing you to look at him. His lips were pulled into a frown and all the hazy laughter left his eyes. He looked at you with genuine seriousness. He knew he'd hurt you, but he didn't mean to.

You ignored his apology, though you held his gaze. With his other hand he brushed away tears from your cheeks. "Don't touch me," you growled, though you didn't make any attempts to stop him. Sadness filled his heart and was reflected in his eyes.

"I really am sorry _. You know I'd never try to hurt you." His voice was soft and you could almost detect the hint of tears in his voice. You considered his apology as he pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes never wavering. "I'm so, so sorry."

Your heart melted at the sincerity of your matesprit's words. The anger you were feeling simmered down. You figured he didn't really mean any harm. "I know Gam."

His face brightened up, some of its usual joy returning to his eyes, He sighed in relief, scared for a moment that you'd hate him. He pulled you close, wrapping his arms protectively around you. You could feel the beat of his heart from where your face was pressed against him. You hugged him back, which made him happy.

"I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you," he mumbled into your hair. He promised himself that he'd never let you go. He pulled back far enough to look you in the eyes. He brushed your cheek with his thumb, removing any tears that remained. This time you let him lean in and kiss you tenderly. One kiss followed another, each lasting longer than the one before it. It wasn't long before he had you pinned against the nearest tree, gently stroking you cheek and the small of your back. You entangled your fingers in his hair, pulling the juggalo as close as you could. The heat from his skin overpowered the warmth of the night. Suddenly, you didn't feel unsafe anymore. "I'm so flushed for you," he huskily whispered in your ear before nibbling on the skin below. You sighed, your voice changing and ending in a moan. He began to nip at your neck, sharp fangs softly prodding the skin. However, he didn't like the way your shirt collar prohibited his access.

"G-Gamzee? What are you doing?" you asked as a pair of hands made their way under your shirt. He smiled as your face flushed.

"You're wearing a tank top underneath, right? You said you were hot, so I thought removin' a few motherfuckin' layers might help," he smirked, pulling your shirt over your head. Your shoulders were bare now except for the thin straps. He brought his lips to your collarbone, softly sucking on the spot. You tilted your head back against the tree, eyes closed as you enjoyed the pleasure his touch brought, biting your lip to keep from moaning out. Gamzee licked the hollow of your neck before sharply biting it, causing you to audibly cry out. You could feel him smile against your skin. "Honk! You like that don't you?"

You nodded, flushing even deeper. He continued to nip and lick at the spot before you pulled his head away, needing him to give your lips some attention. You took his lips in a passionate kiss, tilting your head to fit more perfectly. He pulled you closer against him.

"Mmmn," he moaned as you bit his lower lip. Gog, he loved it when you did that. You bit down again, only sharper this time. "_," he audibly gasped your name before you let your tongue enter his mouth. A battle of dominance ensued and this was something he knew he'd win. Without much effort he had won, and began exploring the well known surfaces and letting his tongue twist and tangle with yours. He began to run his hand up and down your back, sending tingles across your skin, the other pulling you forward by the neck. Yours were still wrapped around his neck and thrust into his hair.

Your lips rhythmically moved together, tongues dancing in the hidden cavern of your mouth. You held onto him until you thought you'd blackout from ecstasy or oxygen deprivation. Finally, you broke away, gasping for air. Gamzee smiled, panting heavily. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest against yours.

"You're a miraculous kisser," you panted, the anger you felt earlier dissolving as you were held in his arms.

"Hmm, I'm so flushed for you." He kissed your forehead. In the darkness you could only make out his eyes and the goofy white facepaint, but you didn't need to see to know you were wrapped protectively in your matesprit's strong arms.

"I'm flushed for you too Gam," you smiled, resting your head against your shoulder. It just occurred to you that you two had been gone for a really long time. What must the others think? "Shouldn't we be getting back?"

Gamzee nodded, pulling you close and giving you one last drawn out kiss, savoring the warmth you gave.

The two of you made the trek back to the campfire, this time Gamzee's hand never left yours. Karkat and Dave looked up at the two of you.

"What the fuck took you guys so long? Longest fucking walk in the history of the universe. I almost had the thought of looking for you fuckasses," Karkat shouted.

"Have a nice 'walk'" Dave smirked.

"Just all up and got a little lost," Gamzee smiled, wrapping one arm around your shoulder. Dave raised his eyebrows as if to suggest what actually happened. You avoided their eyes, smiling at the flames as their glow hid the blush staining your cheeks. Let them think what they want, you knew what happened.


End file.
